


At Some Point, It Doesn't Really Matter

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: For Gotham's Writing Workshop week 29.Claire has a decision to make.





	At Some Point, It Doesn't Really Matter

It is an impossible decision. To stay here, in this time, with her husband. Or to go forward in time to her husband. She laughs bitterly as she sits rocking back and forth. She twists to gold ring and then the silver. How was she to decide? 

To go to the relative safety of her time. Or stay in this time with Jamie. Jamie. Her heart twist at the thought of never seeing him again. But what of Frank? She had pledged her fidelity to him first.

She sits for hours with the incredible noise and pull of the stones behind her and the quiet cabin and pull of Jamie in front of her. But which direction will she go? 

She finally stands and turns toward the stones. She walks a step then two. The allure and pull of the future/past was strong. And she almost gave in. But then...

She runs toward the cabin on shaking legs. She prays he will still be there and her legs almost give out when she sees Donas still hobbled. She stumbles into the cabin to find Jamie sleeping with dried tears on his face. The sight brings her to her knees. And to his side.

"Claire what?" He wakes with a start and stares at her. "You are here. You chose me!"

"I chose us."

"Why?"

"I couldn't live without you. I decided the past didn't matter nor the future. Just us. Just now. Please Jamie take me home us home to Lallybroch."


End file.
